cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Ramikad Galaxywave (CWA)
Background As a clone military adviser, Ramikad Galaxywave, or formerly known as Commander Galaxywave, was a clone species character in CWA. Participating in few events, but having major impacts on some, he played a key role in the war between the squads 'the elite clone tactical unit' (led by Kai Bauer) and the 'Wolfpack Unit' (led by Sarien Primecrater). He served both sides for some time until the conflict had dissolved. But before he could pursue his own desires, he would fight in the Second Nova War, started by two rivaling squads, whom would stop at nothing to ensure the other was crushed. However, in his spare time, Ramikad was often wearing Mandalorian armor and was hunting down what he called "Mandalorian Pretenders". The objective was later titled "Chakur Ijaat" which translates to Stolen Honor. Pointing out everyone who claimed to be Mandalorian, he questioned them on their knowledge; if they passed, they could continue wearing the armor and live, if not, they must stop wearing the armor for good or die. Most of these people hunted were of the Mandalorian splinter group known as Death Watch. Ramikad always watched who was an impostor and who was actually mandokar. To him, a Mandalorian was someone who followed the Resol'nare, but not someone born on Mandalore itself. "Anyone can wear the armor," he would say,"but it takes a Mando to know what it takes to use it." Clones vs. clones Although squad wars were very frequent on CWA, no one had known that clones would fight and kill each other in combat. It all started with Sarien Primecrater's squad "The Wolfpack Unit". Kai Bauer, a squad commander at the time, had just been introduced to their newest member, Ramikad Galaxywave. One of Kai's daughters, juley skywalker, had explained the squad's SOP (Standard Operating Procedure) to the new arrival. The rule was that clones had to wear grey armor when on duty, which suited Ram just fine since grey armor was easily accessible to the game's shop. However, Jedi had a certain dress code as well, but Kai chose to never follow it, or any of the regulations set by the squad's leader. After a week of Kai's misbehavior, be was kicked from the squad. Soon after, Kai created "the elite clone tactical unit" primarily composed of clone characters. Kai explained that there wasn't a dress code as long as the armor matched in color. Ramikad, captain caper, and juley skywalker all left Sarien in favor of the newer squad. However, the new squad had proven to be less successful than anticipated. Kai was ruthless. Every planned training exercise was interrupted by Sarien, eventually turning into a verbal argument. Soon enough, Kai declared war on Sarien, sparking the first Clone-on-clone war in CWA. Ramikad couldn't bear to stay with the wrong side and fled back to Sarien, who promoted him back to squad general. Now serving as a Republic Commando, Ramikad put together a small four-man unit within the squad, which he called Beta Squad. Sarien approved and allowed Ram to keep two allies in Kai's squad to assist in spying. Those two were caper and juley (Wedge was still in the Wolfpack). After many major battles, Kai surrendered and apologized for his actions. His squad, though, still remained even after the war. The CLXXV Regiment Even though the squad was more focused on training (for what? Cockroaches?) the CLXXV was a great experience for Ramikad. He would learn that friends are sometimes just like him: strict. The dress code for this squad included Fives's chest piece and and matching helmet with gloves and boots. However, Ramikad chose to leave and return to the squad periodically and eventually followed it through the death of the game to the beginning of the squad on SWTOR. To his dismay, the SWTOR version had failed. With no one ever coming online to talk or even help, Ramikad felt himself drift away, even leaving the guild permanently. And so, the guild and squad died, with its members gone and the names forgotten. 2nd Nova Wars The first Nova wars had been short, at least to Ramikad. He chose to stay away from galactic politics and its wars. However, he eventually was dragged into the war, regardless of his opinions. He wasn't really clear whose side he was on, but he liked to believe that he had allied with "The Alliance For Peace", even though he never wanted as was a part of their squad. The story Ramikad had heard was that the wars started from a heated debate between the "Dark Nebula" and "The Alliance For Peace" because of and argument with Holly Talon and Xalandra Nova. The battles, or long and never-ending debates, had taken a toll on Ram's patience. He then left the war to figure itself out while he hunted the "Mandalorian Pretenders". Night Wars The game was dying. Squads were now at peace with each other. But something felt missing. Violence. The Squad Wars had created a filling for large hole in the player's lives. Ramikad had allied himself with Raiden Huttbroker to create a large-scale war between squads. Curiously, a rumor had spread that Nova planned to use this war as means to weaken both sides before conquering them. Markus Rimmet, a friend of Ramikad, had notified the clone of the imminent attack and warned him of Nova's goals. Ramikad took the precautions necessary, despite that his squad leader didn't believe the rumors. Agreeing with Holly Talon to create a war between squads, they decided to start it at daybreak. Meeting at the Coruscant shops, Raiden and his squad surrounded the defenseless Holly until they were ambushed. Just as Raiden had hoped, it had seemed that there was about to be a bloodshed. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. The squad in which Holly had called upon had despised their plan and wanted no part of it. Before long, Ramikad created propaganda to advertise the so-called "Night Wars". However, the plan had failed within a month's time when the game was announced to close later on. Talverd Skirata Deah Watch was despised by all Mandos, except for Talverd Skirata. The former Mandalorian chose to become an extremist after he believed the Republic clones had invaded Mandalore. Doing so, he chose to hate any clone, which Ram found insulting. For a week of two, Ram hid himself as a human, never caught without a helmet on, and joined Talverd's squad, not knowing of his extreme thoughts. Soon, Talverd disbanded his squad to create one called "Survivors of the Republic Siege". Ramikad, a Republic soldier and patriot, despised the squad name and attempted to take Tal's life several times to show that clones are not to be messed with. However, Ramikad let the traitor live, knowing that there were other people who could do the same or worse. The 374th Naval Reserves Despite the unique name, Ramikad's personal unit - originally named Acklay Battalion - had only peaked at 20 members before it dramatically declined and eventually disbanded. Ramikad saw the squad on CWA as a failure, but in creating his bio, he saw it as means to create a better story. SWTOR The name "Ramikad" was denied on Swtor at first, but now. The term Ramikad represents all the charaters controlled by the user. The main characters I play as are: * Galaxywave (lvl 60 Commando, male human, Shadowlands) * Aikiyc (lvl 20 Jedi Sentinel, female Togruta, Jung Ma) * Nasre'yc (lvl 8 Jedi Consular, female Togruta, Shadowlands) * Or'trikar (lvl 26 Sith Assassin, male human, Ebon Hawk) * Cop'yc (lvl 3 Imperial Agent, female Togruta, Jung Ma) * Ijaat'ika (lvl 15 Operative, female human, Jedi Covenant) * Ijaat'ika (lvl 21 Vanguard, female human, Shadowlands) * Possibly another male human trooper or female Togruta Bounty hunter Category:Lifetime Members Category:Battalion Commander Category:Class Rank:Bounty Hunter Category:Class Rank:Battalion Commander Category:Class Rank:Sith Lord Category:Class Rank:Deck Officer Category:Class Rank:Jedi Master Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:Heroes of Ryloth Category:Hero of the 104th Category:Hero of Umbara Category:374th Naval Reserves Category:Clone Species Characters Category:Clone Category:Clone Troopers Category:Mandalorian Category:Acklay Battalion Category:Galactic Republic Category:Republic